


Как Зо спер свой первый пирожок?

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том как Зо стал Зо)</p>
<p>Написано для команды WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Зо спер свой первый пирожок?

**Author's Note:**

> Беты Captain Lestat, Йеннифэр_Миледи, Тёмная сторона силы

Этот замечательный пирожок был создан для Зо. Он лежал к нему пухлым бочком, позолоченным в печи местного пекаря, и манил, обещая свою вкусную начинку с тосканскими яблоками. Как, ради всех святых, можно перед таким устоять? Зо было два дня, когда отец оставил его мать ради другой женщины. И в маленькой семье их осталось двое — он и мама. Маме этот пирожок понравился бы без сомнений. Они так давно не позволяли себе ничего из волшебного мира толстосумов. Зо оглянулся, заприметил стражу и остался в тени дома. Руки потели от страха, восторга и ожидания. Он облизнулся и выглянул из-за угла еще раз. Прилавок с пирожками загадочно мерцал в солнечном свете благоухающей цветущей Флоренции. На нем лежали все сокровища мира — сладости, привезенные с далекого Востока, фруктовые пирожные, отборный сыр и даже миндаль. Но пирожок с тосканскими яблоками был особенным — он был создан специально для их семьи. И мама, попробовав его, обязательно должна была поправиться. Зо вдохнул поглубже и постарался сделать решительное лицо, ему было стыдно и страшно, но у него не было денег, чтобы заплатить за волшебный пирожок, и он решил стать взрослым. 

В тот день Зороастр украл свой первый пирожок. Он много воровал после, но тот день помнил всегда. Горячий пирожок в его руке, едва не раздавленный за время долгого бега по узким улочкам родного города, жег ладонь. Он не спас его маму. И той зимой их маленькая семья стала еще меньше. Теперь она состояла из одного Зо. Но он не отчаивался, ведь он уже был совсем взрослым. Ему почти не было страшно красться в толпе, срезая кошельки и выуживая монеты. Ах, если бы он стал взрослым гораздо раньше, возможно в тот проклятый день он украл бы не пирожок, а лекарства или деньги на них. Каким же глупым он был в свои шесть лет. 

***

Зима выдалась холодной, Зо поглядывал по сторонам, примечая прилично одетых горожан, когда заметил странного мальчика. Он платил торговцу птицами и открывал клетки. Судя по всему, у него водились приличные деньги, раз хватало тратить их на такие глупости. 

— Могу достать тебе говорящего попугая. Кстати, меня зовут Зо.  
— Лео, — мальчик что-то записывал в маленький черный блокнот и казался погруженным в свои мысли. — И нет, мне не нужен попугай.

На лице Зо мелькнуло разочарование.

— Но ты сможешь достать мне труп летучей мыши? С неповрежденными крыльями?   
Зороастр улыбнулся:   
— Конечно. Это будет непросто, но я сделаю это — за символическую плату.

Ему было девять.

***

— Медичи сегодня гуляют, — Зо сидел в мастерской Да Винчи. — Давай пойдем, посмотрим. Женится Лоренцо.   
— Я должен закончить этот рисунок, мастер Вероккио поручил мне.  
— Брось, ты никогда их не заканчиваешь! А на площади будут фейерверки и диковинные звери. Пойдем!   
Лео глянул на худощавого, заметно вытянувшегося за последнее лето друга. Они были детьми, когда познакомились.   
— Идем.

Зо подкинул монетку на удачу, ему нравилась дочка лавочника, и он собирался провести с ней вечер. Рассказать о своем друге и о том, что можно лазить на башню и смотреть оттуда все фейерверки. 

Они бродили в толпе почти до полуночи. Зо удалось срезать прилично наполненный кошелек, и остаток ночи друзья провели в таверне, за вином и в компании ласковых взрослых женщин, декольте которых не прикрывалось ни на минуту, пока на столе лежали золотые флорины.   
К дочке лавочника Зо так и не пошел. Он понял в ту ночь власть денег и тонкую взаимосвязь между ними и удовольствием.

***

 

— Ты можешь достать мне труп? — Лео серьезен как никогда.

Зо, которому уже двадцать, смотрит на него оценивающе:   
— Это будет дорого тебе стоить, друг мой. 

Монеты исчезают в его бездонных карманах, и он не задает вопросов. У него странный друг, который днем рисует ангелов у Вероккио, а ночью вскрывает трупы. Но какая разница? Лео безумец и гений, его идеи не помещаются в голове, и Зо привык слушать бредни об очередном изобретении, которое когда-нибудь изменит мир. Он покупает новенькую лопату и идет мимо лавочки пекаря. Уже давно Зо ест вкусную еду и пьет приличное вино. Замечая мнущегося у прилавка нищего мальчика, он подбрасывает ему золотой флорин в честь дня непорочного зачатия Девы Марии. 

Зо не верит в Бога. Так проще жить. Его ловкие пальцы и изворотливый ум позволяют добиваться успехов в бесшабашной и полной риска жизни профессионального вора, но он по-прежнему не ест пирожки с тосканскими яблоками. Не может. Не может себе простить свою детскую наивность и того ребенка, каким был. Ах, если бы в тот день он украл нечто получше, возможно, его мать сумела бы изменить дорогу, по которой он сейчас шел на кладбище. И в его жизни не было бы трупов и странных друзей, готовых за них платить. 

Первый снег припорашивает землю. Очень тихо. Стража давно спит. Зо в первый раз раскапывает могилу, и ему кажется, что это могила его матери. Он злится, смаргивает слезы и замирает. Но снег продолжает падать, и мир не меняется от ожиданий одного человека, который слишком мал для мира. Его сердца и разума не достаточно для того, чтобы все изменить. Доставая бутылку вина, Зо пьет, чокаясь с покойником. Он пьет за здоровье друга, художника и мечтателя, и желает ему лучшей судьбы. Ладони с непривычки в мозолях, но от работы не холодно, и Зо, положив труп в телегу, возвращается к Да Винчи. Отдав ему странный «улов», он покупает подвеску для дочери лавочника, которая давно замужем, и целует ее у задней двери дома. 

Она не помнит их детских переглядываний, успешная, обеспеченная женщина. И он представляется ей будто впервые:   
— Меня зовут Зороастр де Перетола, для друзей просто Зо. Я купец из Милана, вожу ткани своей семьи. Вот, выполняю заказ для дома Медичи. Знаете, у вас во Флоренции так красиво…


End file.
